


Late Night Doctor Visit

by Ally_Kats



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Fluff, JSE egos - Freeform, Jackiestein kinda?, Late Night Writing, One Shot, Schneep - Freeform, Stitches, a doctor patient relationship?, fav odd couple, i just like their interations, i just really like writing their dialoge, idk - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, stitching up a friend, this is just an idea of how shneep and jackyboy man might know eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: Jackyboyman gets hurt badly in a fight, luckily he has a very good doctor to help him.Just a one shot to explore/explain how I see Shneep and Jackyboyman knowing eachother.





	Late Night Doctor Visit

"Stop squirming, you're making zis harder zan it needs to be,"

"Not my fault it hurts like hell!"

Shneep was currently kneeling on his damp kitchen floor, next to the red clad hero, Jackyboyman. His costume was currently ripped, dirty, and fairly disrepaired, though Shneep wasn't worried about the hero's cleanliness (or lack there of.). No, he was much more concerned about the giant gash that ran across Jackyboyman's chest.

It was jagged, not clean cut like you would see with a sword or dagger. But, it was wider than it was deeper. It did not seem to have punctured any internal organs, which was good at least

"And vhat vere you fighting zis time Hm?" Shneep raised an eyebrow as took his hand away from the towel stemming the blood on Jackyboyman, and opened up his emergency medical kit.

"Some guy with a hook, the great ol' bastard!" Jacky spat, "Looked like it had spikes or something."

"You're lucky zen!" Shneep declared grimly, "if he had gotten it in deeper, even I could not stitch you up."

Jacky chuckled, then winced as it had jostled the wound, "ha....right, You're the best doctor out there, you could probably save someone from death's edge any day!"

Shneep did not doubt that he could, his skills were quite good indeed, but he still said, "Zat should not stop you from being careful."

"Careful?!" Jacky started to protest, but Shneep cut him off.

"As much as I appreciate you saving zose people, vat vould happen if one day I could not find you ven you been gravely injured? You vould die Jackyboyman, even you are not immune to zat." Shneep took off the towels that had been catching the blood, and picked up his suture equipment.

"Shneeplestein, that won't happen! I can dodge whatever they got coming at me!"

Shneep sighed, but focused on the task ahead.

"Hold your breath, zis is going to hurt some."

~~~~~~~~

Half and hour and quite a few stitches later, Shneep had managed to mostly close up the gash. There had been some areas where there just wasn't enough skin or room, where the wound had been to wide to close it up. Those areas, luckily, were very shallow, and had stopped bleeding mostly.

Shneep leaned back, putting his equipment away. His fingers were dyed red, and Jackyboy would likely have to get a new costume, but it was fine. Jacky was stable, and still awake. Shneep was amazed the hero had managed to bear the pain without any anesthetic. Though that could be due to the 'super' part in superhero. Who really knew anyways?

Sheep helped Jackyboyman up, and the hero thanked him, heading and sitting on the couch, leaving red splotches on Shneep's kitchen floor. He would have to clean that up later.

The doctor went back to the kitchen and washed his hands before returning to the sitting room, and sitting next to Jacky, a very stern look on his face.

Jackyboyman didn't seem to notice, so Shneep had to get his attention verbally.

"Jacky,"

"Yes Sh-" Jackyboyman startled as he saw the doctor's face, "uh....am...I in trouble?"

Shneep continued to stare into Jackyboyman's face, "Jackyboy, I vant you to promise me you vill promise me to be more careful out zere."

"W-what?" Jacky blinked, then scowled, "and let those guys get away with whatever-"

"I am not asking you to stop helping people," Shneep gritted his teeth, "but you tend to be reckless and take risks you should not."

"But-"

"Let me finish." Shneeplestein cut Jackyboyman off, "Zis is ze second time in a veek zat I have had to stitch you up. Has ze last one even healed?"

Jackyboyman looked away slightly. That would be a no then.

"...Vat you do...it is something very few people do. I do not vant to lose y- a person like you. You are a rarity that people overlook, and I am very glad you are alive now. But I do not vant you to die on me, or on any of us." Shneep paused, still looking at Jackyboy's face, "So please, promise me you vill be more cautious. Because no one can afford to lose you right now."

Jackyboyman turned back to Shneep, "I....I'll try, I promise that."

"Zat is all I ask." Shneep smiled slightly, then sighed and stood up, "get some rest, doctor's orders, you can go home tomorrow." He started to walk out, back to his room.

"Hey Shneep?" Jacky called.  
Shneep stopped and turned towards the hero, "Yes?"

Jackyboyman gave him a big smile, "Thanks. For everything,"

"Pah," Shneep waved it off, "it vas nozing for ze good doctor Shneeplestein! Now sleep, you need it."

Jackyboy smiled again, and laid down as Shneep turned off the lights and walked out, and to his own room. He would clean up in the morning, but for now, he needed sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackyboy gets into a lot of trouble, but also has a secret identity, so going to a public hospital when he's hurt might not be the best idea. Hense why I think it would be cool, if a little odd, if Shneep was Jacky's personal doctor.


End file.
